


Thunderbirds Are Go – “A Murder Most Fowl”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianJohn is being stalked by a goose.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “A Murder Most Fowl”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _John is being stalked by a goose._

He walks on, pace increasing visibly. Behind him, the wretched animal pursues its course. He can feel its beady black eyes boring into his back. He forces himself to look over his shoulder. 

The goose is waddling straight toward him like a relentless feathered Terminator that’s spotted its John Connor. It opens its bright orange beak and lets out a loud honk. Now it unfolds its wings and beats them in a display of anger and intimidation. 

John runs up the museum’s stairs, briefly stopping to catch his breath. 

Across the street, a single grey goose is staring him down.


End file.
